


i know you belong to me

by honeybe_e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, based on a video I found, creepy imagery, non human Daniel condren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybe_e/pseuds/honeybe_e
Summary: don't send this to anyone involved or bad stuff will happen =)also, I'm really bad at writing scary stuff so an attempt was made.
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O'Reilly, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	i know you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julien_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julien_C/gifts).



> don't send this to anyone involved or bad stuff will happen =)
> 
> also, I'm really bad at writing scary stuff so an attempt was made.

Something was sending him these notes. Not someone - something. Little gifts scatter across his desk everyday, each being various nik naks that he had no use for. He couldn't refuse them, he didn't even know who sent them. 

The gifts never held importance in Kevin's mind, they were just another part of his daily routine. Kevin always checked his desk for any new gift that would almost always be useless to him. However, he was always curious as to what would be left.

Today was no different.

Kevin began his usual journey to his office however this time, he felt different. A slight cold chill ran down his spine as he got closer and an unknown feeling began to swell in his stomach, as if he shouldn't go there today, that he should just skip today and try again tomorrow. He decided to ignore the feelings and press on, sure that he was exaggerating small emotions to try and wake himself up. 

The office was cold. Colder than normal. Kevin shivered and walked towards the thermostat and saw that it's readings were normal, not dipping below the temperature it usually does. He tilted his head and tapped the screen a few times making sure it was working correctly, when nothing changed he sighed and turned towards his desk. The computer was turned on, it's screen illuminated the small box that lay on his desk. This was all new. Never had the room been cold, nor had his computer been so fixated upon the box that held the gift of the day. 

Kevin hesitantly approached, taking in the way his feelings of fear and dread increased with every step he took until he was standing right Infront of it. There was a note. That was definitely new. Kevin tried to recall if any of the other gifts came with a note and when nothing came up, he became cautious. Shakily, Kevin picked up the note and read it over, eyebrows scrunching at the words, trying to make sense of them.

I always dreamed of going shopping with you for a day. Just us. Like the humans do.

Kevin felt the dread increase until he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to leave, he needed to calm down, and he needed to sleep. Kevin wasn't sure if he was dreaming, all senses were drained from him and his head was spinning. Kevin walked back to his room, stumbling as he walked, gripping on to every surface he could find as to not fall over. 

His bedroom was the one place he felt safe in the whole house, as if nothing could get him whilst he was in here. Kevin took a deep breath and climbed back into bed, willing for this to be a dream of some kind, hoping that this was all a figment of his imagination, and that he wasn't being gifted to by some strange creature.

Kevin can see it. The dark and tall figure that is standing at the end of his bed. The way it studies him, looking him over a few times before it's eyes met his own terrified ones. It stared at him, keeping the eye contact that seemed to drain Kevin of all his energy.

"You may not know me. My name is Dan and I have been sending you gifts everyday in an attempt to court you." The thing, Dan, stated. Kevin just stared at it, trying not to let his emotions show. How could he love something so odd?...Nevermind the fact that he doesn't know them. Kevin looked at Dan one last time before he cleared his throat, willing the creature to look at him once more.

"Listen, Dan, I um, I can't say I feel the same." Kevin uttered shakily, noticing the way the creature seemed to glow slightly at his words before disappearing out of his room. 

Kevin didn't even get a second to think before he sat up with a loud gasp, his eyes flying open as he tried to take in his surroundings. He was in a mall? The more he looked around, the more he realised the state of the area around him. Glass was shattered everywhere, escalators were long inactive, cardboard flung everywhere, flyers long forgotten were strown about the floor, and shops were left hollow and empty. It was abandoned.

As Kevin got up a loud crackle from the speakers above him made the feeling of fear return. As a small melody began to play through the empty mall, ringing through his ears and holding him still, he noticed it. That creature from his dreams. It was standing right there, at the opposite end of the mall to him, watching him, studying him. It smiled and the chorus began.

"I know, you belong to somebody new, but tonight you belong, to me." The creature echoed, taking steps closer and closer to him. There was no use trying to escape as there was simply nowhere to run.


End file.
